Kit
Kit was the Charmed Ones' Familiar from 1998 to 2001. History Something Wicca This Way Comes When Serena Fredrick prepares for her spell, she feeds her cat. The cat runs off when the serial killer enters and kills Serena. When Andy investigates the crime scene, Darryl mentions that the cat has been "clawing the crap" out of all the other officers; however Andy doesn't get scratched. After Phoebe's first premonition she crashes her bike saving two roller-bladers as the cat watches from afar. When Phoebe and Prue get back to the manor after discovering their powers, Prue jokes about Piper turning into a cat and brings the cat in. The morning after the Charmed Ones vanquished Jeremy, Phoebe carries Kit outside when she hears Prue talking to Andy. Kit meows and Andy recognizes her. The Painted World In 1999 after her sisters are trapped with a painting due to accidently reading a curse within it, Phoebe attaches the spell to free those trapped within the painting to Kit's collar and sends her into the painting. However, the warlock, Malcolm, trapped within the painting gets to Kit first and reads the spell, freeing him from it. Prue and Piper then get the spell, cast it but almost forget about Kit. Piper and Phoebe reminds Prue to pick up Kit, Prue then notes she can't believe they almost forgot her. Look Who's Barking Kit is alarmed by all of the dogs barking in the neighborhood and comes running into the kitchen towards Phoebe, knocking over a trash can. Phoebe jumps up out of Kit's way. Later Prue as a dog chases Kit throughout the house knocking over many household items and furniture. Biography At some point, Kit the cat became the familiar of Serena Fredrick, a Witch who was murdered by her warlock boyfriend, Jeremy Burns. Even before Serena was killed, Kit would keep appearing at the front door of the Halliwell Manor, the home of her later owners, as well as Paige's loft. Just before Jeremy came after Piper Halliwell, Kit managed to get inside the Manor by climbing through an open window. She stayed with them for three years. Kit disappeared shortly after Prue's death and after Paige was revealed as a Charmed One. Although the sisters did not know why, it is later revealed that Kit left the Charmed Ones and began to hang out outside of Paige's Apartment due to the fact that she was a new witch. After that Kit left altogether because her work as their familiar was done. In the episode Cat House, Kit returns as a human under the identity of Katrina. She was being hunted by a Familiar Hunter, who attempted to kill her, but she escaped. While traveling through time due to Piper's spell, he continued to try to murder Kit in feline form. Had he been successful, he would have erased much of the good the Charmed Ones had done. Each of of his attempts to kill Kit were stopped by Phoebe and Paige, and they eventually vanquished him. It later emerged that Kit had been rewarded for helping the Charmed Ones by becoming a human that is only granted to a few special familiars. She is now training the next generation of familiars. :Katrina was portrayed by Marita Geraghty. Powers and Abilities Kit/Katrina has the powers of agility, sensing and communicating with other cats. Trivia * The original cat who played Kit in Season 1 to Season 3 died shortly after the third season. This is why Kit never appeared in Season 4 to Season 8. The cat in Cat House was another cat. * Kit was originally the familiar of the witch who was killed in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * In one of the last episodes of Season 3 you can clearly see that the cat shown is a prerecorded image of kit the cat not the real one probably due to her dying. * Originally Kit was noted as a male by the sisters on multiple occasions, although in Cat House it is revealed that Kit is actually a female by the name of Katrina. * In episode They're Everywhere, Dan was the only character to state Kit a girl.* *It is however, notable that Phoebe implies Kit is female in Dream Sourcerer, as after they cast the spell even kit is being hounded by, quote "Horny Tomcats." Images Image:KitKat.jpg Kit-Third.jpg|Happy Kit in her mom's arm Image:1x01_Kit_meows_at_Andy.jpg|Meowing at Andy Kit_4th.jpg|Kit looks at Rodriguez Image:Kits collar Andy.jpg Image:KitMagicHour.jpg|Playing with an owl's feather Image:KitMagicHour2.jpg Image:KatrinaClaws.jpg See Also *Familiar *Cat House Kit Category: Magical beings Category:Recurring characters Category:Innocents Saved Category:Animals Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Mortals Category:Empowered mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Friends of the Halliwell Sisters